In many play situations young girls often play with scented liquid or "perfume" together with a variety of jewelry articles and makeup. To provide such playsets, practitioners in the art often provide various combinations of jewelry articles and scent containers for children's use.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,375 issued to Mangan sets forth an ORNAMENTAL ARTICLE comprising a transparent housing shaped into a decorative configuration such as a heart and having a liquid supported within an interior cavity. The cavity is maintained at a subatmospheric pressure such that ambient temperatures cause the liquid to boil and agitate particles or larger objects within the liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,383 issued to Eberhart sets forth a LIQUID FILLED SEALED GLASS ORNAMENT AND METHOD for production of decorative objects by providing a viscous liquid and particulate material within a hollow glass envelope. A cap is bonded to the glass envelope to provide a means of attachment to a suspending chain or the like to permit wearing of the ornament.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,270,525 issued to Sellers sets forth PERFUME DISPENSING JEWELRY WITH FRANGIBLE PORTION in which a hollow jewelry article is provided with an interior cavity supporting a scented liquid and a pierceable aperture which permits the scented liquid to disperse outwardly from the jewelry article.
Still other prior art devices set forth compacts or lockets having interior compartments accessible to the user. For example, Design Patent 204,438 sets forth a heart-shaped compact having a hingeable portion or cover and an interior cavity.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,450,620 issued to Speicher sets forth a LOCKET for receiving and supporting a jewel item or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,904 issued to Lehmann, et al. sets forth a TOY JEWELRY ITEM WITH PARTS MOVABLE TO A HIDDEN POSITION in which a plurality of attachable parts are securable at different positions to a box-shaped pendent through edge attachment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,952 issued to Hight, et al. sets forth a PENDENT CONTAINER FOR TABLETS AND CAPSULES in which a hollow elongated pendent is formed of interlocking half portions having a cavity therein for supporting medicine or tablets or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,200 issued to Carter sets forth a COMBINATION RING PENDENT in which a pendent is formed of a pair of articles having a second configuration which forms a ring.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,631 issued to Esser III sets forth JEWELRY AND THE LIKE ADAPTED TO DEFINE A PLURALITY OF OBJECTS OR SHAPES in which a pair of elongated jewelry items are securable in a plurality of orientations to form different shaped items for differently shaped jewelry articles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,882 issued to Johnson, et al. sets forth JEWELRY WITH INTERCHANGEABLE ELEMENTS having a pendent support and a plurality of bead-like devices receivable upon the pendent support in different arrangements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,699 issued to Yoshida sets forth TOY ACCESSORIES having a base member defining plural engaging parts. A plurality of ornamental parts are provided for interlocking with the base member by the plural engaging parts.
Still other prior art devices set forth various cases and vanity materials for combination of elements. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,757 issued to Kelley sets forth a TOY PERFUME MAKER having a liquid container, a mixing device and additional apparatus for making scented material. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 1,538,786 issued to Feldmann sets forth a VANITY BOX having hinge coupled members while U.S. Pat. No. 1,823,814 issued to Aiello sets forth a WRIST COMPACT which sets forth a small hinged coupled box having a wrist supporting band. U.S. Pat. No. 1,983,382 issued to Marsh sets forth a VANITY CASE having a suspending chain while U.S. Pat. No. 2,491,166 issued to DiStiso sets forth a PIN-UP VANITY CASE HOLDER having a pin supporting base for receiving a locket or the like. U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,972 issued to Kotlar sets forth a PENDENT, EARRING OR PIECE OF JEWELRY having an external cage defining a plurality of openings therein and an interior cavity receiving a plurality of ornamental articles.
While the foregoing described prior art devices have provided some amusement and entertainment for young children, there remains nevertheless a continuing need in the art for evermore interesting and exciting play articles and playsets incorporating jewelry and perfume themes for young children.